091416 - Mothers Echo
TG: Imogen settles herself on her bed with a sigh, scratching lightly at her scalp before she pulls the rectangle she'd gotten earlier from her sylladex. TG: She looks it over again, touching the area that had lit up earlier. LL: A few moments later, the same white creature appears. "Good Evening, Imogen." TG: Well this is certainly a rather advice device isn't it. Her brows raise with interest, "Good evening. I hope I'm about to discover what on earth this box is." TG: Her fingers tap against it lightly. LL: "I suppose you are. This is a Primer. It serves many functions in our society. Instructing the Crechelocked is the first." TG: Imogen studies the creature, eyes narrowing just slightly. "And what society is that? My mother's?" her tone is a bit stiff. LL: "Yes. Mine. And yours. As my daughter, you are just as much an heir of Arena as I am." TG: The tapping stills against the box, her expression has gone smooth, the type of smooth that says I'm trying to hide how much this bothers me. "So you're a recording of the mother I had never heard of before today?" LL: "I am not a recording. I am a shard, a clone... an "echo" if you will. Placed on the Meteor with you when you were sent to Alternia. LL: " TG: "...Interesting, I was unaware such techonology existed," her eyes roam over the creature's features, "And here I thought I was just a weird troll." TG: She sounds rather disturbed. LL: "No, you're not. You are a twink. My child with my partner, Serios." TG: "A twink.. from a place called Arena," she's frowning. "I don't believe my father was ever a spacefarer." LL: "No, your version of your father has not had that privelege, yet." TG: The frown deepens. "Mm, a question for later." She sighs, shoulders slumping slightly, "I suppose I cannot refute this as the Lawmaker himself handed this to me. I-. I am forgetting my manners as well." TG: She straightens her posture, "My name is Imogen Calier, it's a pleasure to meet you then.. mother?" The whole echo thing is a little confusing still. LL: The creature smiles widely. "My twink name is lovelyLibrarian3863, though your father and the others call me 'Libby'. It is very very good to see you again." Even though her eyes are covered by bandages, she seems to be giving a warm, genuine smile. TG: Imogen returns the smile, though hesitantly at first before it broadens as she's suddenly amused by something. "I was wondering why the name didn't sound trollish. Well," she rubs the ashen skin on the back of her hand almost subconciously. "I suppose I should be learning of your culture as well. God knows Father has drilled enough of Earth and Alternian history into me... But what is a Primer? An TG: d why did it need to be discussed privately?" LL: "A primer serves three main functions for Twink females. First, it is a tool for education: It will teach you how to read and write our language, how to travel the stars and unlock your potential. Second, it serves as a personal communication device. You may use it in lieu of a computer for pretty much anything. Third, it will help you find your Partner." TG: "That seems quite useful," she'd perked up at the mention of unlocking potential, but she titled her head in question at the last mention. "A Partner? Would this be similiar to a business partner?" LL: Libby chuckles. "In a sense. It is... you understand troll romance, correct?" TG: "Of course, the four quadrants," she nods. LL: "And do you understand human romance?" TG: Imogen pauses for a moment, before she nods again. "Yes, troll romance seems... freer but more irritating?" She frowns, confused at her own statement. LL: "Twinks have something more extreme than human romance. Twink society is... well, was... very competitive. Thus, when a twink selects a romantic partner, it is for life. And you share everything. Goals, resources, even your genetics." TG: "I see... That seems rather limiting. What if the Partner you chose ends up not being suitable for you?" TG: "Or it is forced?" LL: "It is forced, but you have a large amount of control. To combat someone being incompatible, you make a list of criteria any male who wishes to become your partner must complete." TG: Imogen snorts, "Would surviving my blade be accurate criteria? I have no interest in any males, or females, vying for my affection with criteria list." LL: "Indeed, it would. When I was your age my Primer included the ability to beat me at chess." TG: She barks a laugh, her grin wide and toothy. "Excellent, then I can make it as difficult as I please?" LL: "Yes. And as easy as you like, when you do find someone you're compatible with." LL: Her cheeks flush red. TG: "That sounds like a lovely way to cheat the system... Is that what you did for Father?" LL: She giggles. "You are my daughter." TG: Her cheeks flush a light lilac, pleased with the praise. "I would certainly hope so, it would be a shame if this came to me by mistake. What does a Primer look like? Well. Criteria list." LL: "For now, you don't need to worry about it. None of the males there are currently worthy of you anyway." TG: "Of course not, not if I have to whip them into shape myself," she scoffs. "It is irritating though how closely Father keeps his eye on me." LL: "He is protective of you, crecheling. You are very precious to us both, and I may have scared the programming out of him with the messages and instructions I left with you." TG: "He did mention a letter, what did you tell him that scared him so? I can't remember ever being outside this Castle." At least she doesn't think she can. LL: "I told him that if anyone misplaced a hair on your head I would show him just how much I can torture a troll without killing them, with extremely graphic descriptions." TG: Another brow raise, "Well that explains why my fencing and combat tutors seem to go slightly easier on me than the soldiers." TG: "It is quite irritating I'll have you know, though I appreciate the sentiment," she sounds touched by the protectiveness. LL: Libby smiles. "You are one of the last of a dying people, and I have waited Eons for you. Forgive me if I have been overbearing, but you needed more protection than your cousin." TG: "My cousin? I was unaware I had one," her eyes widen a little curiously, "Why did I need more protection than them?" LL: "Your cousin's survival was gauranteed. She's the Empress." TG: Her eyes narrow, "The Heiress? With all Father has said of the Regent..." TG: Imogen's fingers start tapping again. "That's concerning. And laughable. I am safer than her I suspect." LL: Libby scoffs. "Nyarla Aesona. GodOS, there's a reason we put him down like the dog he is." TG: "The same cannot be said for the Regent here," Imogen sighs, "He is still alive and well and if Father wasn't so infuriated with him as an usurper, I'd expect them to be in spades relations." LL: "They nearly were here, as well, when your father wasn't flirting with the Carnifex." She purses her lips in disapproval. TG: "Are spades a problem for Partnerships?" LL: "Yes. Partnerships are exclusive. Exceedingly so. It is a bond that transcends Space, Time... even alternate universes." TG: Her eyes narrow at the glass, "So then I would have to choose between a Partner or quadrants? .. Could they not be mixed? As more than one Partner?" LL: "It is permissable, if that is the choice you and your partner or partners reach. I couldn't bring myself to do it, of course... but I am a terribly jealous and protective twink." She laughs. "Your father doesn't seem to mind, at least." TG: "That is excellent then. Though trolls may find it rather binding.." Imogen hums thoughtly to herself, before the smirk is back on her face. "No I would say he doesn't. So this version of my father has never seen you in person?" LL: She begins to laugh. "No. I haven't given him that privelege yet. He will be drawn to me regardless, because of the bindings on the version of him here. As I said, even alternate universes." TG: Imogen chuckles in return, her grin absolutely wicked. "I think he's a little more than drawn." LL: She squeaks. "Ooh! Details?" TG: "Oooh, mm," she briefly considers the query, "Well I can tell you he's never taken a matesprit of a kismesis in my memory." TG: "And well.. I'm not sure if this would bother you buuut.." TG: "Sometimes he hires a rustblood or mutantblood, and knowing what you look like now," she notes the hairless head, "Basically pays them to look as close as they can to you I'm assuming before having his way with them." LL: Libby laughs. LL: "Oh, my darling." Her cheeks are flushed, and she sighs. "He really is wonderful, when he can relax." TG: Imogen sighs, "Yes well, this entire rebellion has him as far from relaxed as possible. And now I have a vested interest in the Heiress other than "She's the Heiress." How irritatingly tedious." She frowns laying back on her bed. LL: "Oh, her mother isn't much better. She ran off with another of my kind, and GodOS knows what madness they've gotten up to." TG: She raises a brow, rresting her chin on her hand, "I don't remember mentioning the Heiress's actions... I don't know them much myself but.. do I hear annoyance in your voice? Over the dearly departed Empress?" LL: "If only she had departed. Ugh. On this end, she's suffering under the delusion that she's actually competition." TG: She squints at her mother, a small smile playing on her face, "Why would she be doing that? She is of course the Empress still I assume? Isn't she adequate competition?" LL: "She's only Empress on a technicality. She only got power by prostituting herself out to a member of my race." TG: "Interesting, interesting," she murmurs, watching her mother's face for any change, though she's frowning, "Though that sounds odd, I'm fairly certain the Empress was a loyal quadrantmate though, that's how the Regent managed to end up where he is." LL: "The Empress here nearly killed the Regent. Lorcan ended up being the one to kill him, for giving up Eribus for dead." TG: "Mmmm, I see," she rolls fully onto her stomach, her legs kicking up into the air. "Ignoring that because that sounds like a story for morning, you seem quite peeved with her? Why is that?" LL: "She thought she was worthy of your father and I will not have that." TG: Imogen snorts. "Mother dear, she's the Empress. Or was here. The highest royalty. If she was giving him attention then I would dare say he should be grateful." She stares at the screen a moment longer, "Are you perhaps jealous?" LL: "Of course I am. Your father has been mine for eons. Long before his birth. I will not have some trifling backwater empress of some trumped up world desecrate him with her unworthy affections." TG: "My goodness," she suddenly seems very interested in the conversation, "So are you - or were you - perhaps diverting her attention to yourself? Mmm?" LL: "No. I have done my best to avoid her, but she keeps showing up and trying to prove she's worthy." TG: "Well of course she'd keep showing up if she's connected to Father. Really, you sound like you put so little stock in a tyrianblood. Oh. Ooh is SHE trying to black court you?" LL: "yes." TG: Imogen laughs, "You don't sound entirely enthused by that shall I pester you like a good gossiping-daughter about it another time?" LL: She chuckles. "If you'd like. You have much to learn, and very little time to learn it in." TG: "Shall we begin then? I have a while before my bedtime and if it's new it is bound to be much more interesting than everything else." LL: "Very well. We'll begin with the history of Arena." Category:Imogen Category:Libby